


Memory Prompt - Happy

by HotDogHowitzer



Series: Catalog [13]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Microfic, spartan lasky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Summary: Spartan Lasky once again opens his mouth and sticks both feet right in.
Series: Catalog [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121
Kudos: 5





	Memory Prompt - Happy

Even after the augs, and the armor, and the experience...Tom still looked up to the Master Chief, physically and mentally. 

He knew what Del Rio was doing was wrong, and when he'd found Palmer talking to Chief and Cortana, gifting them the Pelican gunship (without actually saying she was) he'd offered his skill as a pilot. 

After a moment of silence, Cortana had simply stated that they could use the help.

And so he'd flown them through Requiem's spires, hitchhiked via Lich to Ivanoff Station, and then followed the Mantle's Approach to Earth in a Broadsword, acting as a fighter escort for the Chief and Cortana. 

And after peeling off to rejoin Infinity, watched the Chief nuke himself. 

It had been one hell of a ride, and now he was on the observation deck. Wearing only the Spartan readiness gear made him half a foot shorter than the Chief, and the hand on his shoulder carried a weight Thomas felt with every fiber of his being. 

"Well done, soldier."

It was like fireworks in his chest. He suddenly felt like he had too much energy, and only a 20 kilometer obstacle course would be enough to burn it off. He smiled stupidly, and made the mistake of trying to say something meaningful. 

"Anything for you, Chief. I'm always yours." 

The hand slid from his shoulder, and Chief took his leave. Probably headed to S-Deck to have the armor taken off. Tom stayed where he was. 

_Not 'I learned from the best'. Or 'Only doing my job'. Nope. Had to one up the 'clearing LZs' line. Dammit._


End file.
